New Souls
by redbeanmochi
Summary: Do you believe in love after death?


**A/N: **Helloooo! It's like I haven't been on for ages x_x Anyways, sorry about that and sorry if my writing skills have gotten a bit rusty... I've been wanting to write a story about reincarnation for like, ever, but never really got the chance to. The first section of the story is the brief overview of Ariadne and Arthur's lives after the inception job and the second part is about their reincarnated lives.

* * *

><p>They see each other again a little less than 2 months after the first job together. She smiles, suggesting that they go to a café around the corner. All he can seem to do the entire time is give her a wide, dimpled grin like a fool. He has a cup of coffee and she glares at him when he laughs at her for ordering hot chocolate. They talk and they laugh and they kiss. And 6 months later, half of her things are stuffed into his drawers, sprawled across the floor of his room or forgotten in the black hole known as his closet. They argue and yell and sometimes she'll slam the door behind her, but she'll always come back to find him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and she can't help but apologize.<p>

Another 3 months later, she wears an engagement ring on her ring finger that she flaunts to the world when she loops her arm snugly around his. Their parents tell them that it's too soon. But they don't mention that they knew each other before the inception. And they certainly don't mention that with the PASIV, it's as if they've known each other for years.

Almost 4 years later, she gives birth to their first child- a boy. He's the spitting image of his father, but acts just like his mother- stubborn, strong and eccentric. Everyone assumes that he'll want to wear suits like his father, but he'll prefer the soft fabric of the same type of cardigans his mother favored. Two years later, a daughter tumbles into their lives and she'll be the one wearing pencil skirts and silk blouses. They watch their children grow up and they can't help but cry a little when they send their kids back to college after Thanksgivings and winter and summer breaks. Sometimes she cries a little when she remembers how empty their 4 bedroom house is. But he always finds her, kisses her on the cheek and holds her hand tight.

Many years later, he'll part from her, from this life and she'll cry for days on end. But she'll join him the next year and their daughter will squeeze her brother's hand as they both silently shed tears. Their children are both married at this point; both found their other halves, just as they had so many years ago.

* * *

><p>He's born on December 19 of the same year of his death. She's born on July 20 of the following year. They grow up in separate countries. He spends his childhood in Michigan and he moves to New York for college. She's raised in Montreal and she moves to New York for college, just as he does. They meet for the first time for the second time in a psychology class.<p>

They don't acknowledge each others' existences until one day, while exploring the dreams portion of the class, he takes a seat next to her. She doesn't notice he's there at first until he sneezes. She turns to him, staring at him with wide brown eyes, the same way she looked at him the first time they met in a warehouse in Paris ages ago, though neither of them knows it. She turns away, flustered and embarrassed and he spends the entire class trying to gather the courage to talk to her. At the end of class, he decides he'll try again some other time when she taps him on the shoulder.

"I might just be crazy, but do I know you from somewhere?" she asks, a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

"That's not crazy at all," he replies with a dimpled smile and this time, it's she who can't help but grin like a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just wanted to add that initially, I was going to give reincarnated Ariadne and Arthur new names, but I ultimately decided not to and instead wrote the whole story in he's and she's and them's. I've also been thinking about continuing this and making it a series exploring their reincarnated lives' relationship as well as the road to them finding out that they were married to each other in their past lives. Should I continue? And if I do, should I give their reincarnations names or continue writing in she's and he's and them's"


End file.
